


Mind Over Matter

by LilBabyGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lots of sinning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay
Summary: Waverly is baking some cookies and starts to get sidetracked when Nicole gets home.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 11





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Anthony Ramos's song "Mind Over Matter" hence the story name. I highly recommend watching the music video here: https://youtu.be/EYRXCaazHSw  
> You can do it before or after reading this, I don't really care lmao
> 
> Enjoy y'all ;)

It was a nice summer Saturday in Purgatory, clear skies and all.

Waverly Earp was making chocolate chip cookies and waiting for a certain Nicole Haught to get home. The police officer only had a half day of work, so she would be there soon. 

Nicole eventually got home, and Waverly greeted her from her spot, saying "Hey baby! I'm in the kitchen! How was work?" 

"Fine, how was your day?" Nicole answered making her way to the Earp.

"Good, just doing some baking."

"I can see that." Nicole was and leaning on the doorway and grinning from ear to ear. 

"Well Officer Haught, why don't you come have a taste." 

"Gladly"

Nicole grabbed a spoon and scooped out a bite of cookie dough.

Then Waverly, being the crafty fox she is, scooped the dough with her finger and swiped it across Nicole's chin.

"Well.. would you look at that." Nicole said, blushing slightly. 

"Whoops" 

Nicole grabbed a paper towel to wipe it off, and Waverly added some chocolate chips, vegan of course.

"Hey sweetie can you mix up the batter a little bit, I need a break." Waverly asked, flashing some heart eyes.

"Of course" Nicole replied.

Once Waverly was good to go, she put the cookies on a baking sheet and popped them in the oven. 

The couple sat down on the couch, and Nicole offered to give Waverly a massage, and Waverly didn't say no.

"So, did anything interesting happen at work today?" Waverly asked as Nicole rubbed her shoulders. 

"Not really, it was a surprisingly boring day." Nicole replied, placing soft kisses on Waverly's neck.

"A boring day in Purgatory? That never happens!" The Earp exclaimed. 

"I know, it's crazy." The Haught replied, chuckling a bit.

Waverly got so lost in those damn dimples, and those beautiful brown eyes. She leaned up to Nicole and placed a soft kiss on lips.

Well,

It was soft at first, 

But eventually it become more passionate, more lustful. 

Nicole sat straight up on the couch, and Waverly proceeded to straddle her.

The redhead tried not to melt into a puddle, and succeeded.

God bless

Nicole placed kisses on Waverly's neck and shoulders, and let her hands explore the smaller woman

Clothes started flying  
Unholy noises were made  
Lots of swear words were dropped 

And with a certain ferociousness, Nicole picked up Waverly and walked towards the stairs.

They made it to the bedroom, and right as they were about to hit the bed:

The smoke detector went off


End file.
